


Don't go in there again

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dorem is a terrible brother, Established Relationship, Lira-San, M/M, Post-Canon, Tamak is a clueless bean, Truth or Dare, Zach's Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Dorem dares Tamak to go scare their papa. Things do not go as properly planned
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Don't go in there again

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is definitely pretty short right now, but hopefully, it will get longer.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this short little scenario  
> ~Zach

Today, Tamak was spending time with his oldest siblings, Tayin and Dorem. They had tried to get the rest of the siblings to play Truth or Dare with them, but the other’s were more interested in other things. Tamak accepted, because why not?

They had been playing for about ten minutes, and most of the questions weren’t very involved. Finally, Dorem dared Tamak to go scare their papa. Tamak accepted since it wasn’t very hard to do. Papa was easy to scare, and they scared him all the time. 

Alex didn’t exactly have lasat hearing, and he usually was distracted doing something else. Tamak didn’t join in on scaring him too often, but he did find it funny every now and again. Alex didn’t usually scream or anything, but he did tend to stumble a bit. Their Baba was a bit harder to scare since he usually heard them coming anyway. He usually ended up scaring whoever was trying to scare him. All of the kids didn’t seem to mind that though since he usually ended up just chasing them and hugging them anyway. 

Tamak got up from the ground of Tayin’s room, where he had been sitting criss-cross. He opened the door, and closed it behind him, as he slowly made his way. The bathroom door was open, meaning his Papa couldn’t be in there. He peeked into the Rec room but didn’t spot his Papa there either. He peeked out from behind the side of the kitchen counter, but Papa wasn’t there. 

He concluded that his Papa must be in his room, probably doing some boring homework. Papa always had to do homework, but he thought it was boring. He didn’t know why his Papa did it so often. Carefully, he crept to the door of their bedroom, placing his ear to the door. It sounded like his Papa was inside, and Baba too. He didn’t know Baba was home. 

Carefully, he cracked the door open and peeked inside. There were Papa and Baba, both staring at the door. Baba looked at him with a slight glare, and they were both covered up. Maybe they had been taking a nap? It didn’t sound like it. It sounded like they were wrestling. He and Baba pretended to wrestle all the time. 

“Tamak, what’re you doin?!” Baba seemed surprised to see him, though he assumed Baba knew that the door was open since they were both looking at him. “We were playing truth or dare. Dorem dared me to come scare Papa. Were you wrestling?” Tamak tilted his head, clueless to what situation he had just walked in on. 

Papa’s face was bright red, and Baba’s ears were back slightly. “I don’t think I scared you…” Tamak almost seemed to frown, but shrugged it off rather quickly. “Sorry Papa, sorry Baba.” Finally, he closed the door, letting both his parents let out a sigh of relief. 

He walked his way back to Tayin’s room, opening the door. “I didn’t scare him.” He quickly sat down on the floor, letting out a small huff. “Why not?” Tayin and Dorem said the words in almost complete unison. “When I opened the door, Papa and Baba were looking at me. I think they were wrestling. At first, I was thinking they were sleeping, but they were awake, so they couldn’t be.” Tayin’s eyes widened, as her face got red slightly. “That’s what papa looked like!” Tamak pointed at Tayin, as Dorem’s eyes followed. “It sure wasn’t wrestling, but let’s not go in there again.” Dorem and Tamak both looked confused, as Tamak tilted his head. “Why not?” Tamak and Dorem spoke in unison, one voice higher than the other. “Just because.” 


End file.
